Hero (game mode)
__FORCETOC__ :This article is about Hero, the Game Mode. For information about the term "hero", as a noun indicating the hero player in the game, see Hero (player). Instructions for Playing (paraphrased from the Sony playstation.com blog entry; full description along with relevant screenshots, can be found here at Sony's playstation.com blog) This is a team-based game mode in which one member of each team is randomly selected to be their team’s Epic Hero. Players score points for their team by killing the enemy Hero or by killing enemies while they’re the Hero. The team that reaches the score limit first (or has the most points when time runs out) wins the game. It boils down essentially to being a huge battle between 2 armies that are being lead by 2 Epic Heroes. While you’re the Hero, you get a variety of special power-ups. You get very high damage resistance which is like having 500% health. All of your weapons do twice the damage. Take down a warhawk with 1 RPG rocket! And the armor-piercing values for your weapons are increased so that some weapons that normally can’t hurt vehicles like Tanks and Turrets, now can! You aren’t the Hero for the entire game. Once you are selected as the Hero, you have a limited amount of time to go on your berserker-blitz-rampage-of-carnage-awesomeness. There are some crazy visuals that are rendered when you’re the Hero. You glow your team color, you emit light the same color as your team, you growl a scary sound that strikes fear in you’re your foes, and of course, energy sparks. Scoring is simple: If a Hero kills a player, he scores 1 point for his team. If a normal player, or more commonly, a group of players, kills the Hero, 1 point is granted for the team. If a Hero kills the other enemy Hero, then 2 points are scored for the team. The downside for the Hero is that everyone is gunning for you! If you die, then a new Hero on you team is given the chance for Epic Hero Greatness. Heroes are always displayed on the mini-map, and with a star no less! ---- Strategies for Winning In addition to following General Strategy advice... *'Rack-up team points' - Kill everyone, earn some points. The non-hero players will be easy to kill and you can rack-up points for your team. *'Use your mines!!!' - If you're the Hero, don't forget to lay down your mines!!! Easy kills. *'Don't charge the enemy Hero' - If you're not the Hero, don't charge the enemy Hero. Hit him from a distance with long-range ground or air weapons. Otherwise he'll just kill you and gain points if you get in close. *'Get a new warhawk' - If you're a flying hero (some love this way of playing), if your warhawk gets damaged, the repair pickups won't replenish it much, you're better off landing and getting yourself a new warhawk *'Capture bases' - If you're not the hero, if you capture bases, the enemy will become more concentrated in the remaining bases, making it easier for your hero to go there and get a lot of kills at once. *'Take out the Hero' - Binoc him or TOW him. Category:Game Modes Category:Warhawk Glossary